1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a mobile telephone. "Mobile telephone" is to be understood to mean an apparatus having the approximate shape and size of a telephone receiver.
2. Prior Art
Such holders are known per se. They serve to hold a mobile telephone in a position in a motor vehicle that enables a driver to use the mobile telephone without having to hold the mobile phone in one hand. Holders are known that have, for example, a clamping device having adjustable gripping jaws that engage sides of the mobile telephone and are thus suitable for holding different types of mobile telephone. Holders are also known that are especially suited to a particular mobile telephone and can only be used for that mobile telephone. The known holders have a fastening device for mounting the holder, for example, on a dashboard or on a central console of the motor vehicle.